worlduniversityfandomcom-20200216-history
Poetry
Welcome to which . The Global, Virtual/Digital, Open, Free, {potentially Degree- and Credit-Granting}, Multilingual University & School where anyone can teach or take a class or course * Add or take a free, open Poetry course. Poetry * Add free, open Poetry courses below. Courses WUaS Idea- and Academic Resources Ideas Rock band poetry? How would this work? 4-8 poet-singers, with clear rock & roll roots, jamming together ... e.g. a bass poet, a lead guitar poet, lyricists, with touchstones in the Grateful Dead, etc. ... and teaching, learning & jamming this online at WUaS's Rock & Roll subject - http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Rock_and_Roll - too? Here's Harvard's Woodberry Poetry Room Online - http://hcl.harvard.edu/poetryroom/ - a WONDERFUL archive accessible from your computer ... World University & School added these to its "Poetry" - http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Poetry - and "Library Resources" - http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources - wiki subjects. Poetry cricket voices sing cool evening to the nearby ocean (s.m.) Tagore, Rabindranath. 1987. Unending Love. (From Selected Poems, Translated by William Radice). allspirit.co.uk/tagore1.html. Publish my article in a WUaS academic journal in this subject Open Journal Systems. 2012. Open Journal Systems. Public Knowledge Project. (WUaS's wiki, information technologies and criteria for this - informed by the WUaS academic journal subject matter - are developing, since you can already publish your article at http://www.academia.edu). Select Bibliographies Barber, John F. (Curator and Archivist). 2010. Brautigan Bibliography and Archive: A bio-bibliographical archive for Richard Brautigan, his life, and writings. Brautigan Bibliography and Archive. Select Blogs Select Book Groups, Study Groups, Musical Groups, etc. Begin a Google + Hangout: https://plus.google.com/u/0/108179352492243955816/posts Calendar: https://www.google.com/calendar/ Select Book Reviews Select Books Berry, Wendell. Haas. Robert. 1973. Field Guide. New Haven, CT: Yale University Press. Mullens, Harryette. Oliver, Mary. Powell, D.A. 2009. Chronic: Poems. (Kingsley Tufts Poetry Award). Minneapolis, MN: Graywolf Press. Rilke, Rainer Marie. Tagore, Rabindranath, and William Radice (trans). 1987. Rabindranath Tagore: Selected Poems. (Rev. Ed.) Penguin Books. Beat Poetry Burroughs, William. Corso, Gregory. Di Prima, Diane. Jones, LeRoi. Ferlinghetti, Lawrence. Ginsberg, Alan. Kerouac, Jack. McClure, Michael. Rexroth, Kenneth. Snyder, Gary. 1974. Turtle Island. New Directions Publishing. Snyder, Gary. 1969. Earth Household. New Directions Publishing. Welch, Lew. Whalen, Philip. Select Calendars for Events in this Subject Select Channels Select Communities, Email lists, etc. (See also editable World University and School's 'You at World University' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University). Select Conferences Online Select Databases Henry Wadsworth Longfellow. 2011. Searchable Database of Longfellow Poems. Portland, ME: www.hwlongfellow.org/poems_front.php. Select Facts Select Films Select Film Reviews Select Forums, Spaces, etc. Select Funding Sources Select Humor Select Idea Competitions / Conversations / Dialogues Select Images, Infographics, etc. Select Institutes, etc. Select Interviews Select Journals, Serials, etc. Select Labs Select Lectures Select Libraries, Archives, Collections, etc. Weanus, Torre. 2011. Gary Snyder Poems. Selden, NY: wenaus.org/poetry/snyder.html (See also editable World University and School's Library Resources' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources). Select Maps Select Multimedia Select Museums (See also editable World University and School's Museums' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums). Select Newspapers, News Select Office Hours Select Photos Select Programs, Applications, Languages, Software Select Questions, Inquiries, Problems Select Quotes, Quotations, etc. Select RSS Feeds Select Recordings Select References Haas, Robert. 2010. Robert Haas's Poetry. poetryfoundation.org. Hand, Elizabeth. 2013. J.R.R. Tolkien's 'Fall of Arthur' and the path to Middle-Earth: The long unfinished poem edited by J.R.R. Tolkien's son, Christopher, provides fascinating insight into the author's work.. Los Angeles, CA: LA Times. Hollis, Matthew. 2011. Edward Thomas, Robert Frost and the road to war. (When Thomas and Frost met in London in 1913, neither had yet made his name as a poet. They became close, and each was vital to the other's success. But then Frost wrote 'The Road Not Taken', which was to drive Thomas off to war). Manchester, UK: The Guardian. O'Brien, Geoffrey G. "Logic of Confession" at No: a journal of the arts. Santa Monica, CA: nojournal.com. O'Brien, Geoffrey G. 2009. [http://bostonreview.net/BR34.5/obrien.php "Poem Beginning to End," Boston Review, September/October 2009]. Boston, MA: bostonreview.net. O'Brien, Geoffrey G. 2007. [http://www.poets.org/viewmedia.php/prmMID/19617 "Mixed Mode," Poets.org] From Green and Gray. Berkeley, CA: University of California Press. Pinsky, Robert. 2010. Keener Sounds: How can poetry that doesn't rhyme be so pleasing to the ear?. Oct. 19. slate.com Rexroth, Kenneth. 2010. Kenneth Rexroth Archive . Berkeley, CA: Bureau of Public Secrets. Sanderson, Stewart. 2013. Mad Scotland Hurt You Into Song: The Poetics of a Stateless Nation. July 26. (First published in Glasgow Review of Books). Glasgow, Scotland: bellacaledonia.org.uk. Thomas, Dylan. 2010. The Dylan Thomas Boathouse at Laugharne. dylanthomasboathouse.com Beat Poetry Brautigan, Richard. 2010. Richard Brautigan's Poetry. Brautigan Bibliography and Archive. Suiter, John. When the Beats Came Back. Portland, OR: Reed College. Select Reviews Select Search Engines Select Simulations, Applets and Visualizations Select Slideshows Select Societies, Associations, Groups, Networks, etc. soulflash. http://groups.yahoo.com/group/soulflash ("This is a group for all poets in Chennai having exceptional poetic talent. Feel free to post in your poems for review and critical analysis. so, open your heart and pour them out." Subscribe to this Yahoo Poetry group - soulflash@yahoogroups.com - for some beautiful poetry in your email. Sivakami Velliangiri, a main poet and editor, whom I know a little bit, lived in Santa Cruz, California, some decades ago, and now lives at home in Chennai, India :)). Chennai, India: soulflash. Select Study Guides Select Surveys Select Syllabi Select Teachers with Email Addresses/Contact Information Select Tests, Exams, etc. Select Textbooks Select Theses, Dissertations, Papers, etc. Select Timelines Select Twitters Select Video and Audio Avotcja. 2012. Avotcja « Poetry Festival Santa Cruz.m4v. Evan Karp Youtube channel. Berry, Wendell. 2013. Yale 2013 Chubb Lecture with Wendell Berry. New Haven, CT: YaleUniversity Youtube Channel. Bly, Robert. 1990. AGathering of Men, with Robert Bly and Bill Moyers. (90 minutes). PBS. Cullen, Kevin. 2013. Seamus Heaney: Walking on air against his better judgment. AUGUST 30. Boston, MA: bostonglobe.com Ferlinghetti, Lawrence. 2010. Lunch Poems: Lawrence Ferlinghetti. Berkeley, CA: UC Berkeley. Ginsberg, Alan. 2008. Allen Ginsberg reads “Howl” and other poems at Reed, February 1956. (web.reed.edu/news_center/multimedia/2007-08/). (Earliest recording of Alan Ginsberg reading "Howl" - Listen to “Howl Part I” (edited version), “Howl” and seven other poems (unedited version), “Epithalamion,” to “Wild Orphan,” to “Over Kansas,” to “Dream Record: June 8, 1955,” to “Blessed be the Muses,” to “A Supermarket in California,” and to “The Trembling of the Veil.”). Portland, OR: Reed College. Ketz, Charity. 2009. Charity Ketz - 6 Poems. (6:00-19:45). Berkeley, CA: UC Berkeley - The Holloway Series in Poetry. Waldman, Anne. 2002. Anne Waldman reads "Makeup on Empty Space". Ann Arbor, MI: youtube.com. Select Video Conferences Select Videocasts and Podcasts Select Websites BlackRefer.com. 2012. BlackRefer.com - tons of links to black/african american poetry. (With video section). BlackRefer.com Burleson, Noel David. 2011. The UN Poet. web.me.com. Flow Dynamic Poetry. Flow Dynamic Poetry. Redwood Estates, CA: flowdynamicpoetry.com. Folsom, Ed and Kenneth M. Price (eds.). 2012. The Walt Whitman Archive. Lincoln, Nebraska: The Center for Digital Research in the Humanities at the University of Nebraska–Lincoln. Harvard University's Woodberry Poetry Room Listening Booth. 2011. Woodberry Poetry Room Listening Booth. Cambridge, MA: Harvard University. Ireland, Corydon. 2013. The digital Dickinson: Sophisticated site gathers her poems, in her handwriting, for all to see and study. October 23. Cambridge, MA: news.harvard.edu. Longfellow, Henry Wadsworth. 2011. Henry Wadsworth Longfellow. (This website examines Longfellow's life and work, his homes and his family. It includes a searchable database of his poems, lesson plans for teachers, a filmography, and more. Rediscover why Henry Wadsworth Longfellow was America's most beloved nineteenth-century poet). Portland, ME: Maine Historical Society. Select Wikis Select Workshops Select Writers, Researchers, etc. Subject's Social Networking Sites Tutoring Wikimedia Commons Wikimedia Commons: https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Main_Page Wikipedia Wikipedia: https://www.wikipedia.org/ Wikiquotes Wikiquotes: https://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/Main_Page Wikisource Wikisource: https://wikisource.org/wiki/Main_Page Wikivoyage Wikivoyage: https://www.wikivoyage.org/ World University and School Links Creative Writing: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Creative_Writing English Literature: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/English_Literature Haiku: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Haiku Literature: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Literature Poetry: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Literature Writing: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Writing WUaS Navigation Academic Advising at WUaS Academic Press at World University and School Academic Press at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Academic_Press_at_World_University_and_School Access to Live, or Email, University Technical Expertise Ask a question in a specific discipline, or find, for example, a Robotics' or Computer programmer, or Translator, easily and freely. Additional Categories Admissions at World University and School Admissions' Department: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Admissions_at_World_University_and_School Flyer seeking degree-oriented, WUaS students: 'Quaker-informed World University & School seeks friendly, undergraduate students for free, online, Greatest Universities-centric, bachelor’s degrees to apply in the autumn of 2013, for matriculation in autumn 2014' - http://scottmacleod.com/WUaSFriendsFlyerforProspectiveStudentApplicants.pdf - and accessible here, also - http://scottmacleod.com/WUaSNoticeArchive.html. WUaS holds open, electronically-mediated, hour-long, monthly business meeting on the second Saturdays at 9 am Pacific Time, in the manner of Quakers - email worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com if you'd like to participate. Digital and Print catalog Assistive Technologies WUaS plans to anticipate numerous developing assistive technologies for sight-impaired, hearing-impaired, and similar - Assistive Technologies: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Assistive_Technologies Blog at World University and School http://worlduniversityandschool.blogspot.com/ Bookstore / Computer Store (New & Used) at World University and School Bookstore / Computer Store (New & Used) at WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Bookstore_/_Computer_Store_%28New_%26_Used%29_at_WUaS with educational electronics, as well; with musical instruments; value pricing ... 2% below market, consistently; available via mail and electronically; Calendar (Schedule what you'd like to teach) Calendar: https://www.google.com/calendar/ Join the World University and School Google + Group to add to its wiki-like calendar to teach an open, free class or course, converse about ideas, and jam (e.g. musically or theater improvisation): https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/108179352492243955816/ . Careers Career counseling: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Career_counseling Finding / creating a job you really love: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Finding_/_creating_a_job_you_really_love WUaS Job hunting: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Job_hunting Counseling Counseling: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Counseling Coordinates Geodetic datums such as WGS84 or GPS Geohash keys ... in a virtual world Credits Many thanks to each of you! Please feel free to hyperlink your name to a location of your choice (or tell WUaS where to link to - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com). Please do not hesitate to let WUaS know if you think that somebody (including yourself) has been forgotten, now or in the future; please include a URL, which is, of course, one main way identity created on the internet. Digital To Do Android Brainwave device / Headset Broadcast to radio frequencies Broadcast to TV / television Create EMail group for page Digital Text to Audio file format (Browse Aloud / Read Aloud?) Google Glass MIT OCW Mirror Site Instructions: http://ocw.mit.edu/about/mirror-site-program/mirror-site-instructions/ Oculus Rift Print Publish to DVD Recommend Send to phone Tablets Translate Videophone Free Degrees / Credit MIT OCW Audio Video Courses: http://ocw.mit.edu/courses/audio-video-courses/ Admissions at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Admissions_at_World_University_and_School Conference Method of Teaching and Learning: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Conference_Method_of_Teaching_and_Learning The College at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/The_College_at_World_University_and_School Ph.D. Degrees at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Ph.D._Degrees_at_World_University_and_School World University Law School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Law_School World University Medical School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Medical_School World University Music School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Music_School WUaS International Baccalaureate Diploma and Programme: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_International_Baccalaureate_Diploma_and_Programme (beginning with United Nations' languages - Arabic, Chinese (Mandarin), English, French, Russian, Spanish) In Google Earth Google Earth. In Virtual World (Search on the word 'lists' here, too: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Virtual_Worlds) 3D Learn. 2013. http://www.learningin3d.info/ Active Worlds Educational Universe (AWEDU). 2012. http://www.activeworlds.com Alice. 2012. http://www.alice.org/ Minecraft. 2012. www.minecraft.net Edusim. 2013. http://edusim3d.com/ Gifted Kids.ie. 2013. http://www.giftedkids.ie/daynuv.html ISTE – SIGMS. 2013. http://sigms.iste.wikispaces.net/secondlifeplayground2010 Kaneva. 2014. http://www.kaneva.com/ Open Cobalt. 2013. http://www.opencobalt.org/ OpenSim. 2012. http://opensimulator.org/wiki/Main_Page (http://www.scribd.com/doc/57959626/OpenSimulator-School-Quick-Start-Guide) Open Croquet. 2012. http://c2.com/cgi/wiki?OpenCroquet and http://www.opencroquet.org/ Open Wonderland. 2012. http://openwonderland.org/ Primary Games. 2013. http://www.primarygames.com/arcade/virtualworlds.php Quest Atlantis. 2012. http://atlantisremixed.org/ (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SZoT3pilNPI). SimScience. 2012. http://simscience.org/ Second Life - Harvard's virtual island. 2012. http://slurl.com/secondlife/Berkman/115/53/25 - and teach, learn and share ideas - in group voice chat, or in group type chat, and via building. SmallWorlds. 2014. https://www.smallworlds.com/ There.com. 2014. http://www.there.com/ Twinity. 2014. http://www.twinity.com/en/choose-your-free-avatar Unity3D. 2012. http://unity3d.com/ WiloStar3D. 2013. https://www.wilostar3d.com/ World of Warcraft in School. 2014. http://wowinschool.pbworks.com/w/page/5268731/FrontPage Add a learning-oriented virtual world here: Travel to this virtual island to learn building: Item Number Global ID and Multiple IDs - see https://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Requests_for_comment/New_sites_system Bar code Labels Learning Networking Teach and Learn using free Social Networking software to share what courses, etc., you find edifying, what you enjoy learning .... About Me - World University and School - http://about.me Academia.edu's World University and School - http://worlduniversityandschool.academia.edu/ Delicious.com's World University and School - http://www.delicious.com/WorldUniversityandSchool Facebook.com's World University and School - http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=48753608141 ('This group may be archived'). Good Reads - http://www.goodreads.com/group/show/99021-worlduniversityandschool Google + Profiles - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com - Scott MacLeod - https://plus.google.com/115890623333932577910/ Google + Profiles Company page - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com - World University and School - https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/108179352492243955816/108179352492243955816/posts Google Groups' World University and School - http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School Like LinkedIn's World University and School - http://www.linkedin.com/groups/World-University-School-4024337 Quora - http://www.quora.com/ Research Gate - http://www.researchgate.net/ Redditt.com's World University and School - http://www.reddit.com/user/WorldUnivandSch/ Tribe.net's World University and School - http://tribes.tribe.net/worlduniversityandschool Twitter.com's World University and School - http://twitter.com/WorldUnivandSch Wer Kennt Wen - World University and School - http://www.wer-kennt-wen.de/ World University & School 'subject page' group World University & School Share This Yahoo Groups' World University and School: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/worlduniversityandschool/ RSS Feed TV-Live Broadcasting Broadcast to television Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software to the web: Google + Hangouts - https://plus.google.com/hangouts Justin TV - http://www.justin.tv Livestream TV - http://www.livestream.com Ustream TV - http://ustream.tv Video Communication Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Free video conferencing iChat - http://www.apple.com/macosx/what-is-macosx/ichat.html Skype - http://www.skype.com/ Free, group video conferencing AnyMeeting - http://anymeeting.com/homepage/ Google + Hangout - https://tools.google.com/dlpage/hangoutplugin - http://www.google.com/+/learnmore/hangouts/ Meeting Burner - http://www.meetingburner.com/index?page=signup-v2 – up to 15 connection ooVoo - http://www.oovoo.com/home.aspx Paltalk - http://www.paltalk.com sifonr - free communication - http://www.sifonr.com/‎ Tokbox | OpenTok - API - http://tokbox.com/opentok Vyew - http://vyew.com/ Web Huddle - https://www.webhuddle.com/homepage.jsp - http://sourceforge.net/projects/webhuddle/ Zoom.us - Cloud HD Video Meetings - http://zoom.us/ Universal Translator at WUaS http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Universal_Translator Google Translate language: Sugar Labs: Translation System language: Region: The "Universitian" Newspaper at World University and School The "Universitian" Newspaper at WUaS Wiki Software for Courses Media Wiki - http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/MediaWiki PB Works - http://pbworks.com/ Wet Paint - http://wikisineducation.wikifoundry.com/ Wikia - http://www.wikia.com/Wikia Wikispaces - http://www.wikispaces.com/ Wikidata / Bots http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Wikidata/Bots World University and School Licensing World University and School - like Wikipedia with Greatest Universities' OpenCourseWare - incorporated as a nonprofit effective April 2010 and is a 501©(3) tax-exempt, educational organization charity. World University & School is a community of learners and teachers who value — and are themselves strengthened by — the rich diversity of its participants. In order to cultivate a flourishing teaching, learning and creating conversation in a diverse and complex world, WUaS welcomes all languages, students, families, faculty, board members, and staff with differences based on (but not limited to) race, color, ethnicity, religion, age, gender, sexual orientation, family structure, and economic background. All content on this site is freely available under a Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 4.0 International (CC BY-NC-SA 4.0) - http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/4.0/ . WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University Courses: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Courses Subjects: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Subjects Languages: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Languages Library Resources: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources Nation States: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Nation_States You at World University: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University Educational Software: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Educational_Software Museums: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums Research: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Research Hardware Resource Possibilities: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Hardware_Resource_Possibilities Frequently Asked Questions at World University & School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Frequently_Asked_Questions World University Foundation: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Foundation LANGUAGE TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/LANGUAGE_TEMPLATE MUSEUM TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/MUSEUM_TEMPLATE NATION STATE TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/NATION_STATE_TEMPLATE SUBJECT TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/SUBJECT_TEMPLATE Volunteers at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Volunteers Home: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University For questions, or help editing a page, email: worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com WUaS's Guidestar.org listing - https://www.guidestar.org/organizations/27-3105368/world-university-school.aspx . Please donate through PayPal to tax-exempt - 501 © (3) - World University and School at http://worlduniversityandschool.org Thank you!